Shorts and Drabbles
by LaVon Raine
Summary: Short peeks and drabbles with my OC Selirra and the Supernatural cast. May also include my cousin's OC at some point.
1. Chapter 1 Why Do You Care?

Drabble 1: Why do you Care?

I stepped back and almost found myself seated on the table. With a sigh, I shook my head and looked up at Sam. His eyes set in concern as he watched me. Bowing my head, I let out another breath. :Why do you care so much, Sam?" I asked without looking up.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I heard worry in his voice.

"I'm exactly like what we hunt, Sammy, I'm no better. Why do you care so much?" I asked again, trying not to sniffle. I heard his footsteps as he approached. His shoes met mine toe-to-toe when he stopped. His left hand lifted my chin and his haze eyes met my green ones.

"You aren't like them, Li," he said, his voice softening. "You don't kill innocent people and you don't take joy from hurting them. Trust me, I know what it's like to be a monster." The pain on his face broke my self-pity.

"Sammy, you've never been a monster," I said.

"You didn't know me… before."

"That wasn't you, you were being manipulated." I said, waving my hand in the air. "I've heard the stories, Sam. You're a good boy now." I leaned up to kiss him and stumbled somehow.

"Are you drunk, Li?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

I shook my head. "Just a bit tipsy." His eyebrows rose. "I only had three shots." He just shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2 Just a Dream?

Drabble 2: Just a Dream?

I pressed my hands against the wound in Sam's chest. Tears flooded my eyes as his breathing slowed. "No, Sammy," I whispered. "Stay with me." His left hand moved to cover mine, over his chest.

"Kitten," he murmured softly, his eyes fluttering open, then closed again. I choked back a sob. "Don't cry, Kitten," he whispered. His body stilled.

A loud noise caused me to jolt awake. I sat up in bed and glanced around the room. I sat up in bed and glanced around the room. Dean stood by the table with a chair tipped over. He looked sheepish.

"Oops," he muttered. I heard Sam groan beside me and glanced over. Alive but grogy. Thank the gods.

"Nice, Dean," he grumbled, then looked up at me. "You've been crying," he said. Hurriedly, I reached and wiped the wet trails from my cheeks.

"Just a nightmare," I said softly, laying back down and wrapped my arms around him. "You aren't allowed to die," I said softly. His left hand rested on my waist.


	3. Chapter 3 Temptations

Drabble 3: Temptation

Sam sighed in frustration and shoved his laptop aside. He lay down on the bed, his left arm over his eyes. I stood from the table and sat next to his legs. "Can't find anything?" I asked.

"Nothing. No omens, no odd deaths, or occurrences. I'm beginning to wonder what Dean really wanted to come here for." I nodded, suddenly distracted by the way his legs liked in his jeans. I tilted my head to the right and brushed my hand along the rough material. Sam sat up, startled. I trailed my eyes up his body, and let them rest at his face. The shirt he wore was short-sleeved and it showed off his muscular arms. I felt a smile build on my face as I reached up and placed my hand on his chest and gently pushed down. His hazel eyes widened.

I moved so I was hovering over him, my hand still on his chest, the other bracing me on the bed, my legs straddling his. I looked down at him, my smile turning seductive and mischievous. I lifted my hand on his chest and traced his lips, chin, throat, and collar bone. He swallowed, his eyes wide. I lowered my head, my lips just above his and whispered, "Are you tempted, Sammy?" My voice was low and sultry. His right hand tangled in my hair and he pressed his lips to mine. I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to wrestle with mine. He pulled back, breathing heavy.

"I'm very tempted, Lirra," he said. His hands rested on my waist as he sat up, his lips pressed against mine again. I pulled his shirt from his pants and slid my hands up his muscled back. He moaned into my mouth and I arched my back.

I pulled away and kissed the pulse-point in his neck, and the door opened.

"I'd say, 'go get a room,' but you already have one," Dean said, laughing.


	4. Chapter 4 Read to Me?

Drabble 4: Read to Me?

After half a night full of haunted dreams and torment, I finally gave up trying to sleep. I stood, and went to the little coffee pot in the room. The acrid scent of cheap coffee filled the room as I watched it trickle into the glass pot. I poured myself a mug and took a sip. Straight black. Bracing. Enough to make me gag. I set the cup aside and poured in two packets of sugar and a little tub of creamer. Much better. I set it down on the table and opened up laptop.

I'd always hated sleeping on my own. Nightmares always came too easy. I remember when I was younger, my brother would read to me. The sound of his constant voice always made me feel safer.

Then the word "monster" echoed in my head.

It was the last thing my brother said to me while he was dying in my arms. The word was aimed at me, not the vamp who'd killed him.

Pushing the dark memories away, I opened up my laptop and turned my music on. I sat there for an hour browsing sited on myths and creatures from around the world. A knock at the bland brown door startled me. "Who is it?" I called, expecting anything from one of the boys to the demons in town.

"Just me," a man's voice answered. I stood and peeked out. Sam stood in the misting weather, hands in his jacket pockets. I opened the door and let him in. "Why are you up?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I could ask you the same thing," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"I heard your music," he replied, his voice and expression calm. I shrugged again.

"Couldn't sleep." I sat back down and lowered the volume on the computer.

"Again?" he asked skeptically.

"Dreams." He sighed.

"Do you need to take something?" I shook my head.

"It's just 'cause Risa's gone," I explained. "I always sleep better with someone else in the room." I groaned inwardly at the admission. It told me exactly how tired I really was. Sam looked taken aback. "Uh- " I started.

"I understand," he said. "What can I do?"

"Um…" I hesitated, unable to think coherently.

"I don't mind," he said.

I sighed. The Winchesters and their determination. "Other than staying in here with me, I suppose you could read… to me."

"That helps?" I nodded. He glanced around and spotted a book on my nightstand and picked it up. "'Beowulf?'" he asked.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites." He nodded to the bed and I crawled up and settled back against the pillows. He sat with me and slid his arm around my shoulders, much like my brother would have done years ago. His voice rumbled in his chest as he read. "We have heard of the thriving of the throne of Denmark, How the folk kings flourished in former days, How those royal athelings earned that glory." After fifteen minutes, I began to doze. Sam got through Grendel's fist attack before I finally fell into sleep's hold.


End file.
